


One More Time You Say Never Stop

by dynamicsymmetry



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bethyl Smut Week, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dynamicsymmetry/pseuds/dynamicsymmetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long dry spell on the run with the group and finally some precious time alone - and Daryl is using it to be an complete asshole (written to Bethyl Smut Week prompt: "ALL OF IT").</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time You Say Never Stop

**Author's Note:**

> My final official offering for this round of Smut Week. 
> 
> (I have to say, this week has been _great_ for getting me comfortable with the use of the word "pussy", which believe it or not I was having a wee bit of trouble with. I can't see myself ever going back.)
> 
> Enjoy. ❤️

“Christ, you asshole.” She squirms under him and digs her sharp little nails into his upper arms - kitten claws, he thinks sometimes, catching him in just the right place to tease - and bares her teeth as she rolls her entire body into his. And of course he arches up and just out of her reach, braced over her with his glistening cock in his hand.

They don’t have a lot of time here, fled to a dim, cramped upstairs room while everyone else is setting up camp in the living room downstairs, but they have a bit. It’s been days since they had any privacy at all and everyone else is being generous and - via unspoken agreement - giving them some. Privacy. Space. Time. 

Enough time for him to be an asshole. 

“Shouldn’t call names, girl.” 

She growls and squirms harder, half trying to get out from under him and half trying to drag him down, slinging a leg over the back of his thigh and kicking clumsily at him with her heel. She’s grimacing with frustration and need, stretched beneath him on this shitty old mattress on a shitty old pressboard excuse for a bedframe, and it’s squeaking like crazy and he half expects it to fall apart under their combined weight, but he’s sick of floors and the ground and he doesn’t give a fuck given that _everyone_ knows why they’re up here.

“Then don’t be a goddamn asshole.” She kicks at him again, jamming her heel against the back of his knee, and even if she’s growling he can tell she’s a tickle away from laughter. “Daryl, come _on,_ don’t do this now.” 

“Don’t see why you gotta be in such a rush all the time.” His tone is saturated with infinite patience, and he leans in and kisses her forehead as he angles himself downward just enough to stroke the head of his cock against her slick, swollen pussy lips. If they _did_ have more time he’d fuck with her that way too. Get down there and suck at them and at her clit until she’s keening and yanking at his hair. 

“Don’t. See. Why. You gotta be. An _asshole._ ” She punctuates each word with a blow of her fist against his bicep, and he pulls back. Her voice is so strained and every muscle in her is so tight and it’s delightful. Delightful that he can do this to her. 

Delightful to be wanted like this. 

“Thought you liked goin’ slow.” He dips his body and strokes her again, nudging her clit with the head; last time he looked he was practically dripping precome - fuck, he’s not kidding anyone, he wants this just as bad - and he knows he’ll be perfectly wet for her. If she wasn’t already drenched herself. “You told me last time, told me to go slow.” Another nudge, firmer, and she releases a broken moan. 

“Yeah, that was then.” Days ago. And not after a dry spell like this. She arches again, tendons standing out in her throat - sharp in the moonlight pouring in through the window. “Daryl, oh my God, _please._ ” 

“See, you just gotta be nice to me.” Lower, arranging himself, and she whimpers thickly as he pushes into her. 

Just the head. And he halts. 

Her moan was rich and relieved but now it twists upward into more frustration, confusion, and she grips the back of his neck and stares up at him with wide, shining eyes. “Don’t _stop_.” 

And he withdraws with a quick backwards twitch of his hips. “Don’t you tell me what to do.”

Her groan is choked, wordless, and it takes everything he has to keep from busting out laughing. Yet another smooth stroke, the friction of her lips maddening in a way he can’t fully hide; he lets out a stuttering breath and circles her clit, the guidance of his hand and the rocking of his hips and the helpless sounds shivering out of her speeding the blood already thundering through his veins. 

“I want you,” she whispers, bowing her spine - rotating her hips to meet his pattern. “I want you so _much,_ Daryl, _please._ ” 

He does laugh, can’t help it - doesn’t _want_ to, because he knows how much it’ll irritate her - and slips back inside her, stopping no more than an inch of the way. It’s so fucking difficult, she’ll never know what superhuman self-control this is taking, but she’s so adorable when she’s frantic and as she spasms and a strangled, angry cry escapes her he catches her lower lip with his teeth and pulls, sucks. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

“ _You,_ fuckin' _hell._ ” 

“I’m right here.” 

Back. Out. Circling her clit again, faster now, and she clings to his shoulders and hooks her legs over his hips and thrusts herself up, undulating, moaning like he’s already in her - though she’s still edged with tension, wound like a spring. “Tell me, Beth.”

“I want your cock.” Desperate. Words that normally make her stammer just a bit. She’s not even putting up a pretense of resistance anymore. Good, because he’s not sure how much longer he can keep this up before he simply spills all over her cunt. “I want your cock, Daryl, oh my _God,_ I want your cock in my pussy, gimme your fuckin’ _cock,_ you _asshole._ ”

“Alright.” Nosing back into her - maybe half an inch deeper. Not moving. When she whines she sounds like she might be about to cry. 

“I want _all of it_.” 

His voice is approaching her level of tension. She’s so hot, so _wet,_ and he knows so well by now that sliding into her cunt is like sliding into paradise. “All of what?” 

“All-all of your cock. All of it. Gimme it, oh fuck, Daryl, I need you to fuck me so _bad…_ ”

He has no idea how he pulls out of her, but he does, and she lunges up and has the presence of mind to muffle her despairing wail in the hollow of his throat. And she stays there as he strokes her, strokes himself, rubs at her clit with greater intent. “But this is so _fun._ ” 

A sob that might be his name. 

“I love when you sound like this, Beth.” He’s moving with real purpose now, rapid and steady, biting back moans as her sobbing continues. “Fuck, I love it, I love knowin’ you want it…” Words like these coming easier to him than they do at any other time, blunt honesty that isn’t only easy but _eager._ “Tell me. Tell me one more time and you get it.” He grins against her temple. She must be audible from downstairs. “All of it.” 

Her head lolls back. Her eyes are bright with tears - sheer arousal, he knows, more than anything - and her tongue sweeps across her lips, and he flicks his own against it. 

“I want your cock,” she whispers. She delivers the words with careful deliberation. “I want your cock. In my pussy. _All of it._ All of it right fucking _now_.” 

He slaps his hands against the backs of her legs and shoves them down, bending her almost double, and plunges into her so hard and so fast and so _deep_ that she throws her head back and screams. 

Yeah, they all know. He doesn’t give a shit. Let them know. Let them all know what he has, what _they_ have, how amazing it is. He grips her legs and slams into her, and she bites down on the heel of her own palm and comes in a violent convulsing surge, gushing wet and so tight around him, keening her satisfaction. Her arms drop limply to the mattress and she starts to sag, her legs going lax, but he holds them there and fucks her harder, snarling like a fucking wolf with every thrust. Fucking her like he’s making up for all that lost time.

He is.

He snarls even louder - nearly a roar - when he wrenches out of her and grasps himself and milks out his climax, spilling all over her belly and the dense curls of her bush. And she lies there, gasping, seemingly oblivious until she lifts a shaking hand and slides it through the ropes of his come, smearing it across her skin.

He doesn’t know why she likes to do that, almost as if she can rub him in like lotion. He doesn’t need to know. He kneels there, looming over her with his softening cock in his sticky fist, and watches her as his lungs haul in air thick with her sweat and her pussy and their fucking, and lets the aftershocks roll through him.

“All of it,” she breathes, and an exhausted laugh quivers out of her. 

He lowers himself again and licks at her lips, parting them with his tongue and pushing into her. Pushing deep. She opens to him with a soft moan and her relatively cleaner hand gropes at his arm. 

“All of it,” he echoes, and places another slow kiss on her brow. Soon they’ll go back down and deal with the side eye everyone else will be throwing their way and it’ll be hilarious. But for now they still have some time. “It’s all yours, Beth. All yours.” 

_All of me._


End file.
